Blind Date
by Pasta N Cupcakes
Summary: America and England are making France and Canada on a blind date together. They've seen they held hands and Al and Arthur were so sure Francis and Matthew liked each other. So why not deepen their relationship? ( Canada x France and a slight of America x England )


"Iggy! Take a look! Do you see the same as I?" Alfred questioned and was sitting down in the class.

"Yeah, I can see it. Francis and Matthew are holding hands again..." Arthur said softly and had his elbows down in the table, letting his head rest in his hands. He was sitting next to The American. "Do you think something is going on with them..?" Alfred grinned and glanced at the little 'couple'. The british man took a look at the other male before back at the Canadian and Frenchman.

"Yes, definitely. Who ells would held there hands like that? But stop talking you idiot.. I'm doing this stupid test, and you should do the same." Arthur mumbled and started continue his little test.

He felt that the American was still staring at him.

"what...?" He whispered and didn't want to look up from his paper. He could easily see Alfred from the corner of his eyes.

"We should make them go on a date together." Alfred smiled softly and saw the two let go of their hands. A sigh escaped from Francis mouth and looked down while the Canadian looked out of the window with a slight blush on his cheeks.

_huh? they are not a couple! I must fix that together with Iggy! _

The school had finally ended and everyone was almost running home.

Arthur stood up and stretched his body since it had been a long day and just wanted to go home now. When he went up to the door he felt a hand was gripping his arm and pulled him back. "IGGY!" Alfred shouted into Arthur's ear before letting go. Arthur frowed and covered his ears when he heard the American shouted. "What the bloody hell did you shout up like that!?" He hissed and crossed his arms with a pout.

"Remember what I said earlier?"

"...No..."

"I said we should make them go on a date together! If I talk to Matthew and then you can talk to Francis, but we force them to go on a blind date! It'll be so awesome!" Alfred said eagerly and jumped up and down while holding Iggy's one hand.

Arthur let out a sigh but then nodded. "Fine. But only this time." He pulled his hand away from Alfred's grip and went out of the room. The male followed Arthur and smiled brightly.

"Weren't you going to talk to talk with Matthew..?" Arthur said and exited the school.

"Oh yeah! That's right! I visit your house tomorrow and see what we have found out, kay!?"

"Yeah~"

Alfred grinned as he began running towards his brother not far away. The british man quickly went to the park of knowing Francis always sat there for studying.

Arthur saw the frenchman on the bench with his book in his hand. How should Arthur ask Francis to go on a blind date? It wasn't that easy. It was really hard to say it. A sigh escaped through his lips and went up to Francis with small steps. Without looking at him the brit just sat down next to the Frenchman. He looked up from his book and stared at Arthur sat down next to him. "Arthur..? What are you doing here?" He asked a bit ciruously since England never sat down next to Francis without he forced him.

Arthur leaned back and crossed his legs. "Well, I just wanted to talk with you. Or do you want me to leave?" He had a slight smile on his lips and glanced on Francis.

"Oh, no you can stay, mon ami." He grinned and moved a little closer to Arthur and rested his body up againt his. "B-But.. I was going to ask you. Do you want to go on a date on Saturday night?"

"Oh? Mon England, do you invite me on a date with you?" Francis spoke and put his book down on the bench.

"Hell n- Or yes.. kind of."

"Oh I would love that! What time tomorrow..?"

"Let's say 6.00 pm, I will pick you up."

"C'est super!"

-Meanwhile-

"Yo Canadia!" Alfred shouted and gripped his brother's hand. He held it tight for make sure he wouldn't run away. Matthew was a bit shocked of the loud shout from his twin brother. "A-Ah! Alfred.. what are you doing?" He asked and tried getting out of the grip but it was too tight. Matthew knew when Alfred held such a tight grip, he had something in his mind he had to tell. "What.. What is it?" He sighed softly and was still walking with the american besides him.

"You are going on a blind date!" He said with a loud tone in his voice while a big grin was on his lips. "Blind.. date?" Matthew repeated and raised a single eyebrow of the words from his twin brother as he looked at him. He mostly stared at the huge smirk on the American's lips. "Yes, dude! Aren't you excited!?" He yelled and let go of Matthew's hand and wrapped his one arm around his neck to pull him close. He rubbed Canada's head softly and made his hair messy. "H-Hey! S-Stop..! and.. and I'm not going on any date..!" Matthew squirmed in Alfred's arms of trying to get free. He stopped walking for struggling more. "Alfred!"

"I'm not letting go before you say yes!" He grinned and continued rubbing his head, faster.

"F-Fine!" Matthew pulled away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Awesome! I will pick you up at Saturday night!" Alfred laughed and started to run away with a big smile on his lips.

/ So this is the first chapter.. Sorry if it wasn't so long or not as detailed.. But thanks for reading anyways. And sorry for some few mistakes in the story, since I'm not from an english speaking country. :) /


End file.
